


Suits

by gemini_cole



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sari has a very specific reaction to watching her boyfriend Tom get dressed one morning..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

Suits

 

The sun was getting in her eyes, that much Sari knew. She squinted and sighed, turning over in bed, pulling the sheet up around her. Just a few more minutes, that was all she wanted. Gradually she became aware of humming, and water running. Sighing, Sari knew she wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep. Tom was a noisy bastard in the morning, even if he thought he was church mouse quiet.           

            She didn’t have to wait long for some semblance of quiet to return. Tom tiptoed out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel. It would have been comical if Sari were a morning person, which she wasn’t. Like, at all. Still he was damned cute.

            Tom looked at her guiltily. “Good morning, darling. Sleep well?”

            “I was, until I was rudely awakened. Must you sing in the shower every morning?”

            “Come now, love. Don’t you think you’ve had enough beauty sleep? The sun is shining, birds are chirping. Don’t you feel well rested? Don’t you want to get a jump on the day?”

            Grinning evilly at him, Sari replied, “I feel well fucked. Last night was amazing. Did you learn some new moves?”

            Tom had the grace to blush as he moved about the room, first removing the towel to put on his boxers, then his pants, which he left unzipped, hanging off his hips. Sari watched as he slid an arm into a white button down, then pulled it across his shoulders to the other. She couldn’t help but admire the grace with which his muscles bunched and smoothed under the fabric as he moved. As she watched, he began buttoning and tucking his shirt, walking across the room to the vanity, reaching for his watch, cufflinks and tie.

Sari sighed, and stretched. Pulling the top sheet off the bed, and tucking it in around her, she padded over, ostensibly to help him tie his tie. She went up on tiptoe to nuzzle his neck, brushing her lips against his ear. Using her sultriest voice she whispered, “do you have to go? I’ve got a few moves of my own, you know.”

Tom’s hands stilled, the tie dangling from his fingertips. If Sari didn’t know better, she’d swear she felt a tremble run through his body. Grinning, she nipped at his earlobe, sucking on it.

“Love, you know I have a long day of press. And you know it starts early. As much as I would love to let you show me those moves, it’ll have to wait.” He finished tying his tie, and reached for the cufflinks.

Sighing with the frustration of a failed plan, Sari pouted. Leaning against the vanity, she watched as Tom fastened the cufflinks, and then strapped his watch to his wrist. Next came the waistcoat. This was always the end of Sari. She couldn’t help it. Something about waistcoats just turned her knees to jelly. Or maybe it was Tom in waistcoats. She could never be quite sure. She watched intently, barely breathing as those nimble fingers worked the buttons into their buttonholes. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he did this on purpose to fuck with her. Time for a last ditch effort.

Reaching out, she stilled his hands. Gripping him by the waist of his pants, she looped her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him towards her. Sliding a hand up his chest to loop around his neck she pulled him in for a kiss. As they kissed, Sari surreptitiously started unbuttoning the waistcoat. This had to work, she couldn’t stand for it not to.

Gasping, Tom broke the kiss, pulling back. “Damn it, Ri. You know I can’t! I have to work! Please, love. Bottle it until later?”

Biting her lip and looking for all the world like a chastised child, Sari sighed again. She knew she was beat. She re-buttoned Tom’s waistcoat and straightened his tie. As he grabbed his coat and prepared to leave, looking every inch the stylish movie star, she couldn’t help but stare longingly.

Tom tried injecting a bit of normality into the morning. “What are you planning to do with your day love? Maybe some shopping, or reading a book? Missing your boyfriend and thinking of him longingly?”

Sari dropped the bed sheet, as she walked towards the bathroom. She let Tom have a good long look at her naked form as she turned on the bath. Finally, she turned back grinning at him as she replied, “You know what seeing you in a suit does to me. If you have to go, I’ll just have to handle things myself.”

As Tom walked out the door, he had never been so regretful of his proper English upbringing. Damn his manners for insisting his timeliness. And damn Sari for being such a tease. Grinning to himself as he waited for the elevator he promised himself that she would pay for that later. Oh yes, she would.

 


End file.
